The Rebellion
by Laugh Until You Obitine
Summary: Somewhat Rebels AU- Following his climactic battle with Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi persuades old allies and enemies alike to form a rebellion against the Empire. Ahsoka, Lux, Yoda, Bo-Katan, Satine, and Obi-Wan guide the Alliance through thick and thin, fighting for their lives as they resist an unlimited foe. (On hold.)
1. The Beginning

**Sorry if this is _still _the wrong place. **

**Anyways, this is going to be my first ****multi-chapter story on fanfiction! CUE THE NAIVE PROMISE ABOUT UPDATES!**

**I will try to update at least once a week. **

**(Let's see how long this lasts)**

**This story begins at the very end of Revenge of the Sith (Sorry Veritas1995. Here it happened.) The Lawless occurred differently, which I will probably explain in the not-so-near future. Sadly, the Wrong Jedi did happen. Don't worry, Ahsoka's a main character.**

**On that note, I indicated the main recurring characters of this series in the summary (Yoda, Bo-Katan, Obi-Wan, Satine, Lux, and Ahsoka) I will edit the character tags for each individual chapter. (Just warning you.)**

**Thank you to all of the people who read or reviewed my other stories. This couldn't have happened without you!**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 1. The Beginning

_Everything you know to be true is false._

_Is it sad_, Obi-Wan wondered, _when this is the sole recurring thought that governs your very existence? It seems like such an outlandish thing to happen, so improbable that no one would even consider it. And yet… I can safely say that the improbable, the outlandish, and the shocking have reigned over the past few hours of my life. I have reached that point._

Obi-Wan had left his head bowed, the pain bearing down on him with the force of gravity. The unmistakable obstacle of denial had captivated his attention, leaving the voices of his companions to weave through his thoughts, netting his awareness but falling short of his comprehension.

"Sorry." He abandoned the battle within, his exhausted mind searching for a distraction. "What were you saying?"

Master Yoda raised an eyebrow at him. "Discussing our fate, we were. Move into hiding, we must."

"No!"

The word was flung from Obi-Wan's mouth before he could weigh the ramifications of what he was about to say. He immediately regretted his outburst, but this needed to be said. The tip of the pain had clarified his outlook, writing an alternative in a fiery brand.

"If we go into hiding, then we leave the universe defenseless. We are the only ones who can stand up to this new Empire! If there is a rebellion, or at the very least a countering force, they will undoubtedly be crushed by Vader and the Empire. We are uniquely suited to resist! I know Vader- or rather, the man he used to be- like the back of my hand. I can predict his every move. Master Yoda is regarded with the most renown of any Jedi Master of the age. And Bail has a full planet of resources ready for use, and the political influence to help start a movement. _We _are the only ones who can stop this! We can't back down now!" Bail and Yoda momentarliy froze, shocked by Obi-Wan's sudden onslaught of passion and enthusiasm.

"Fight him, we cannot. A never-ending army, he has. No chance do we stand."

"But if we don't, who will? Vader will crush all the opposition, and hunt us down and kill us then. I'd much prefer to die leading resistance then hiding from my former padawan!" Obi-Wan's jab momentarily silenced Yoda.

"Well, let's say we do try this. Let's try your plan. I just want to point out that there are only three of us. Even with our combined power, we are two fugitives and one politician. There isn't much we can accomplish." Bail calmly offered his open assessment.

"No." Obi-Wan's successful diversion unlocked a rare smile. "That's why we assemble our team."

[]o[]

"So you are looking to start a mutiny, and _this _is the first place you come to enlist others?" Amusement tugged at the corners of her lips, threatening to erupt into a smile.

"Can you at least listen before you say no?" Obi-Wan tilted his head in an imploring look.

"Oh, please do continue. I am intrigued." Curiosity arched Satine's eyebrow.

"Turned to the dark side, young Skywalker has." Yoda's matter of fact explanation paved the conversation. "Started an empire, he has."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that. I thought it only applied to the Republic?"

"Vader is on the move. He wants to control the universe. And he has the military power to do it." Bail explained.

Satine pitched an exhausted breath, massaging her face with her palms. "That is most definitely _not _good."

"Leave the universe at his mercy, we cannot." Yoda piped up. "Correct, Master Kenobi is. Our faults that this happened, it is. Allow ourselves to be controlled by Vader, we cannot."

"Logically, the best person to start a rebellion now is a person with no ties to the Republic or Separatists, who was never hoodwinked by Palpatine, and who has substantial amounts of influence." Obi-Wan compiled.

"You flatter me, Kenobi." Satine's soft smile drew her hands from her face, instead opting to rest her forearms on the crystalline table. "Hypothetically, of course, how would we go about creating a rebellion?"

"We could gather old allies," Bail said. "Or old enemies. Without the restrictions of the Clone Wars, we have so many options. There are probably plenty of people who would join us, then we would fight the Empire."

Satine's teeth gripped her lip in a display of uncertainty, and Obi-Wan immediately caught on to her train of thought. It would be hypocritical of her to spearhead a military operation, especially as one of the few leaders carried over from the era of the Clone Wars. For her to lose her identity in the face of new conflict…

"Of course, the literal fighting would be controlled by Master Yoda and I. We need you and Bail mostly for the other aspects. Negotiations, economics, propaganda, leadership…" Obi-Wan's careful reassurance hung in the air.

Satine mounted her chin on her fist thoughtfully. "I know someone else who could help us with the military aspect, and you are a fine negotiator yourself. This does have some potential."

"So is that a yes?" Obi-Wan urged. "Will you help us?"

Satine braced herself for the choice she knew she would make. Of course she would help them. Her leaving the galaxy to be terrorized by the Sith and Empire was practically her affirmation of their methods. With these allies, she could make a difference. They could do this- they _could _succeed- together.

"Yes." Satine's decision hardened into a promise. "We're going to form a rebellion."

[]o[]

Satine's gaze flitted to the shadow of her fist on the door, her plans casting a blinding ray of urgency on her knock. It was her duty to dispel the professional boundaries currently constraining her and Obi-Wan, to clear the foggy charade.

"Obi-Wan?"

The door slid aside, leaving Obi-Wan's reassuring grin in its place. "I was wondering when you would stop by."

His gaze melted, flowing across her features. "I missed you."

"Missed is an understatement." Satine hung her legs over the side of his bed, numbly hugging herself as memories arranged themselves in the present. Missed, indeed. She would have been glad to simply _miss _him, especially considering yesterday.

With only news of a disaster at the Jedi Temple, and a mass genocide of the Jedi, Satine was completely certain that Obi-Wan had died. Oh, there was that nagging suspicion that he had lived, but she had dismissed it as more of a hope than an expectation. The guilt submerged her, drowning her resolve in its branches. Remorse, at not trying harder to get close to him. Regret, for the distance there always was between them. Crushing her with the root realization that she could never, _ever _see the man she loved again.

"Satine?" Concern forced tremors into Obi-Wan's voice, his arm tentatively fastening around her. "Is everything all right?"

Satine then noticed the tears snaking down her face, their salty trails driving cracks into her flashback. "It's just that… I thought you were dead yesterday. And…I was just remembering what I was thinking, and…"

Obi-Wan's arm tugged her farther into his embrace. "I'm sorry. You never should have been put through anything like this."

Satine manifested her appreciation in a simple nod. "It's also that I just realized… nearly nothing we recognize as part of our lives is still standing. No Republic, no Separatists, no war, no Jedi. The world has just come crashing down."

"We're simply some of the few left standing."

Satine rubbed the backs of her hands across her face, stirring her tears into a memory. "At least we have each other."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan's need for clarification surfaced quickly.

Satine's heart allowed her a soft smile as she drew back slightly. "Well, you haven't thought this through at all. I ask you: What happens without a Jedi Order?"

"There are no Jedi?" Obi-Wan's haphazard guess sparked an avalanche of thoughts. "But then I wouldn't be a Jedi. And you-" The realization released a small gasp.

"I no longer have to follow the Jedi Code."

Satine sported a gigantic grin now, breathless at the new dawn of their relationship.

Obi-Wan's eyes locked her into place, melting with emotion. "You know, I really should have told you the moment we met."

"I love you, Satine."

"I love you too, Obi-Wan."

Both of them were grinning now, tears of joy casting reflections of Obi-Wan in Satine's eyes. They were simply overwhelmed with the slight, intoxicating fact: They could be together. There was no code. Nobody telling them no. Just them, and what _they _wanted.

His vision and thoughts secured on Satine, Obi-Wan surrendered to his instincts, eagerly pulling him into her embrace.

Then, within inches of the dream he had drawn as a padawan, Obi-Wan's mind was suddenly illuminated by a gnawing fear. The dilution of his affection alerted him to how Satine's legs were heaped on top of his own, her fingers interlocking at his orderly auburn locks at the back of his head.

"No." He hastily erased their union, frantically scrubbing out the taste of passion. Obi-Wan returned to his original position, regret coloring his fear.

"Old habits die hard." He guided the question flickering in Satine's eyes. "I-I just need time."

"It's far easier to thaw than it is to freeze." Satine's words ducked into his isolation.

"No. Not _easier. _It just demands less time."

**I love Obitine. OTP and all... You probably ****guessed with my name... And don't worry about the romance. I'll make them kiss at some point.**

**Sorry about my demented-looking TIE Fighters []o[]. Fanfiction won't let me put my signature ones in... (They symbolize the passing of time, in case you didn't infer that.)**

**Next chapter should appear soon, starring some light Luxoka. Thanks for reading! HAPPY END OF THANKSGIVING BREAK! Haha, no. I need another week... ;-;**

***Laugh Until You Obitine Out***


	2. Recruiting

**Hello!**

**I certainly hope all of you have had as great a week as me. Despite it being the first week in this chaotic void between Thanksgiving and Christmas, this was seriously cool. After misspeaking in debate class (Said CLONE war instead of COLD war... you've probably done it too!) I found a bunch of fellow Clone Wars enthusiasts!**

**On that subject, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, or read my story. You guys seriously made my day. As for the requests and suggestions, I'm in the process of researching them and maybe including them in the future. **

**For now, happy reading!**

She paused. It was only a fraction of a second, but she paused. The senses, the very same ones that were causing her to fear for her life, had alerted her, the observation ringing in her head like a clamor of bells.

The sensation reminded her of peripheral vision, she mused. It would be impossible to describe the fleeting _feel _of a person to non-force-sensitives. You would only create cyclical illogic, akin to trying to explain a color to the blind, a sound to the deaf.

This was the very same ability that had caused most of her trying life. The so called 'gift' that caused her to cut herself off emotionally, made her dedicate her childhood to that very cause.

Ahsoka Tano _knew _that she shouldn't feel resentful to the order. Leaving was her choice, after all.

But it would be impossible not to relive her sixteen-year-old thoughts in this situation. It would be impossible to ignore the words she had spoken, the beliefs she had voiced.

"Well, I certainly never expected to see you again." She struggled to get the words past her closed throat, rushing them out to the person she could not see.

"Say I feel differently, I cannot." Master Yoda confirmed. "Felt the disturbance in the Force, I trust you did?"

"Yes. It was unalike anything I felt before. So much has happened lately. The Temple's been burned. The Jedi massacred. The Republic and Separatists fallen to crumbling pieces, haphazardly patched into an empire."

Yoda nodded. "Trying times, these truly are."

"It's amazing," A slightly hysterical laugh rang into her words. "There is only one thing I cannot believe. Nearly everything I have ever known, or supported, or hated is gone, and arguably the most believable part is what I cannot bring myself to face."

"Agree, I do, with your assessment. Noticed his drift to the Dark Side, we should have."

Ahsoka swiveled lightly, dragging the elderly Jedi into her view.

"So he **has** turned."

Yoda gently implied his affirmation, fearing a crippling onslaught of emotion from the former Padawan.

Ahsoka's hand flew to her mouth. "I just… All those times… I thought I _knew _him."

"Thought the same, all of us did."

"Are you the only survivor?"

"No. Survived also, Master Obi-Wan has. His idea, this all was. Directed us to Duchess Satine, to begin this, he has."

The chuckle flew from her lips. "Big surprise."

"Powerful, you and young Bonteri are. Able to fight Vader, you will be."

"Is this an invitation?" Amusement graced Ahsoka's features.

"Yes."

Ahsoka's wistful expression wilted into a more mournful one.

"I… I don't know. I don't know if I can fight him."

"His old Master can."

"Yes but Obi-Wan…" Ahsoka's voice trailed off, deprived of its direction. "He's disconnected. I'm not."

"Connected to this Sith, you cannot be." Yoda reasoned. "Stop him, for his own good, we must."

A soft sigh escaped her mouth, fingers flying to massage her temple. "Fighting Anakin… I've done it once, Master, and it's not something I'm proud of. There's something you need to understand. The Dark Side **does **make you stronger. It amplifies power, it leads to manipulation. It does bring its drawbacks, like the rule of two, but you, me, and Obi-Wan? We can't do it, Master."

"Me, you, and Obi-Wan it is not." Yoda wasn't eager to distribute information freely, but the crucial goal of convincing Ahsoka goaded him on. "A force, Obi-Wan and Satine are looking into. Alderran too is helping. Experience with rebellions, Onderon has. Need you to succeed, we do."

"It seems like an awful lot to place on our shoulders." Ahsoka's thoughts nervously nudged into the conversation. "But Anakin… he's probably inferred where I've gone. He knows… I guess I'll have to fight him anyways, and I'd much rather do it with you and Obi-Wan."

Master Yoda's head bobbed gently.

"But it's not my decision to make. Wait here, I, err, need to find someone." Ahsoka's back glided back into Yoda's perception as she traveled down the front steps of the marble vestibule, new confirmation shading her world.

[]o[]

"I knew I'd find you here." The corners of her lips quirked, then remained in their smile.

The head of black hair jolted in a shocked movement, slowly turning around to face her from the half-moon shaped sofa.

"Oh, hey 'Soka." The part-ruler of Onderon smiled. She knew him so well.

"Why do you keep on coming down here?" Ahsoka ducked her head beneath a low hanging bough, swiping at a spider web with her hand.

"Nostalgia. It reminds me of that week we spent as rebels." Lux's eyelids slid closed, a door shutting on the now and thrusting him to another time. This had been their secret base for that week. It was a small, dark alcove in the city, good for nearly nothing _but _meeting secretly.

"What about that day we spent as fiancées?" Ahsoka jokingly reminisced.

"We certainly have worn a lot of hats." Lux couldn't disguise the amusement in his voice.

"This setting gives me the feeling that you're ready to dust of the rebel hat." Ahsoka's demeanor stiffened, the refuge of her and Luxs' conversation forgotten.

"What are you talking about?"

"Master Yoda just came and visited me. Him, Obi-Wan, and some others are forming a rebellion against the Empire and Vader." Ahsoka was losing control of her monotone voice, defenses crumbling against the current of emotions vying for her pain.

"So he really- Oh, Ahsoka." His voice shuddered, overcome by compassion. Lux felt himself rise from the sofa in an unnerved walk, embracing Ahsoka, his chin comfortably fitting itself in the dip between her montrals.

"I-I- There were so many clues, Lux!" Her shoulders heaved, hands flying to catch the tears flowing from her eyes. "I should have known, I should have stayed, I should have helped!"

"Ahsoka, you should especially know this as a Jedi. It does no good to dwell on the past." Lux gently chastised.

"But we need the past. Without it, how can I plan for the future? How can I fix the mistakes I've made?" Ahsoka had never quite surrendered her complete adherance on that ideal.

"You can stop him." Lux's opinion shed what unclear shape it had.

Ahsoka dug her palms into him, applying force as she watched him shrink in her view. Cautiously, she matched his eyes with her own. "You think we should join?"

"They're doing what's right. They're going to need all the help they can get." Lux decided. "He'll come after you, Ahsoka. He's going to come after you, and Obi-Wan, and all those who escaped."

"But I don't _want _to fight him! It will just feel wrong… Especially with the reminder Obi-Wan and Yoda will give me. It'll be just like old times… With a single, glaring difference: We're fighting Anakin!"

"Ahsoka. We have to stay in the now. I know it'll feel wrong. I know it'll be hard. But would you rather let millions die because of your personal conflict? Ahsoka, I only want what's best for you. This news is going to emotionally hurt you either way- don't deny it, I know you too well. But you can survive it on your own, or with old friends to be there and help you. We can make it easier. We need to join."

Ahsoka nodded slowly. She didn't usually let Lux win her over this easily, but now she realized the truth of the matter had resided within her all along. The emotional stress wouldn't let her fight Vader on her own… and then what? She would be killed? Onderon destroyed? Lux dead?

She needed to face it. She needed to help.

She needed to fight.

**Another exposition chapter... Sorry. They'll have their first lead either Chapter 3 or 4. Then we'll segway into a battle. **

**Thanks for reading, and have a great weekend! :)**


	3. Fallout

**Sorry this is a bit late. It's just that OH. MY. GOD. **

**I literally _just _found out about Son of Dathomir, Crystal Crisis on Utapau, etc. (Don't judge me.) Since it was the end of the world when Clone Wars ended, I have been ridiculously happy since I found out there's still more to be had.**

***SPOILER ALERT*  
****I lost it when I found out Talzin was Maul's mother all along. I mean, Obi-Wan called Savage a "thing" and an "animal" right to her face! :P I love this TV show. I told myself after the Lawless that I wouldn't be surprised by familial relations again. And then _this!_**

**Now to explain my tardiness. I think you'll actually like this excuse.**

**I was working on a story based on the information I recently found out. It's probably going to be a oneshot, because I'm uncomfortable with where one of the relationships is going. I'll probably post it soon.  
**

**Now onto the story you _want _to read!**

**Thank you all for reading this story. It means so much to me. Happy reading!**

Some might've found the crushing darkness enveloping her threatening.

Some might find it fearsome.

She found the palpable obscurity soothing, allowing it to swallow her in its thick embrace.

This had to suffice as her rest for the day; it must be the extent of her relief. There was so much to remember, so much to consider, so much to think about. Her musings had substituted for her sleep, haunting her with the mirror images of the small conflict on her home planet and the galaxy. They said that history repeated itself. They weren't that far off.

A short, hollow sound punched into her contemplations. The world shifted into view as she cracked one eye open, the blurred edges clearing. Pinned in the doorway, a sapphire armored man rapped a fist lightly on the open door.

"What is it?" She peered at the person around her boots, carelessly slapped on her desk.

"The other Duchess wants to see you."

"Again? That's the third time in two days!" Her exasperation knit itself into the exclamation.

"This _is _war, after all." Satine self-importantly perched herself on a chair, Obi-Wan in tow.

"You never could knock, could you?" Bo-Katan pursed her lips, legs swinging off the desk and tucking under her chair.

"What do you mean war, anyways? The war just ended."

"No." Satine shook her head, solemn hints shaken from her features.

Bo-Katan's laugh rang through the room. "You? Starting a war? That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long while."

"In her defense, it was my idea." Obi-Wan's careful statement poked its head through the door.

"Yes, but we're going to be the ones rescuing her again! Or, at least, if we're judging by what happened during the war against Maul, _I_'ll be saving both of you!" Bo-Katan lightheartedly prodded.

"Bo, I'm serious. The Sith are crushing the galaxy, molding it into their totalitarian rule. You have fought a Sith dictator before. You have an army." Satine pointed out.

Bo-Katan rose to her feet, turning to pace. "So you've made the decision for your side, and you want to unite Mandalore for this."

"Yes."

"You know how it ends. We can't unite, the pacifists and warriors. And neither one can rule. We saw what happened each time a side attempted that."

"Maybe it's time to change that."

"Satine. You say this like we have had some tense wall between the sides for years! It's been barely half a year since we solved this. To change is to plunge ourselves into civil war!" Satine's naiveté sparked frustration in Bo-Katan.

Satine was standing now. "This is bigger than Mandalore, Bo! You have to look beyond this star system. Someone has to stand up to Vader, someone has to fight! He's going to go after the remaining Jedi, he's going to go after Mandalore, and he's going to go after you and me! I don't pretend to support war, but it's our only choice!"

A dark shape swung through Bo-Katan's vision forcing her back, rapid blinks splashing her vision with ripples of black. Obi-Wan stood awkwardly leaning between them, his hand slicing into their concentration.

"Can I point something out here?"

Their red-hot gazes thrust into his confidence. "No!"

"You just don't understand, you're such an idealist!" Bo-Katan 's voice brimmed with frustration.

"You won't even _consider _my plan! You're being a pessimist!"

"Name calling isn't going to-" The sisters extinguished Obi-Wan with a unisonous glower.

"Look, Bo! We have to head them off early, before they get too powerful. There is widespread confusion now, now is the perfect time to strike!" Emotion shook Satine's voice.

"You know _nothing_ about battle! With a never-ending army, it simply doesn't matter when we strike, because the conclusion will always be the same- We. Will. Lose."

"I'm not _saying _that it has to be a military strike! We can try economic sanctions, negotiations, many different tactics! We just need an army in case of an emergency!"

Bo-Katan withdrew slightly, frowning. "This isn't going to work."

"Even so, we're finding ourselves in a 'try or die' situation at the moment." Satine jabbed.

"Why are you acting so blind?! We don't _have _to try! We have enough problems to solve without adding those of the galaxy to our list!"

"But we're the only ones who can stop this!" Desperation flooded Satine's voice. "Please, Bo-Katan?"

Bo-Katan closed her eyes again, surrendering to the engulfing grasp of the darkness once more.

"Satine, you're putting an awful lot of faith in an alliance you don't know will work. You're completely certain that you will win, refusing to consider the other possibility. You _cannot win_. And I don't want to lose. I don't want you to lose either."

Satine breathed slowly. "It's far too late for that."

"You ask for my help, but my answer is no. I cannot help you. Good luck to your rebellion."

The room lapsed into a palpable silence.

**So someone DIDN'T join... huh...**

**So like I said, this'll be the last "people joining/not apparently" chapter for now. People will join in the future, but now we're going to get to the point of this thing- LET'S BLOW SOME STUFF UP!**

**(Not in the next chapter though. Sorry. We need SOME context for our action.)**


	4. We'll Do This Together

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait... there goes my New Year's Resolution...**

**I had a lot going on lately, including a violin audition, math test, foreign language passage to memorize and act out, and a fictional sing-off between Anakin and Pentatonix. Turns out the only person who enjoys Anakin's rendition of "Sexy Naughty B*tchy" is... Anakin.**

**So, without further ado, may you enjoy the Fourth Chapter of the Rebellion!**

Satine's gaze shifted, lightly skimming over the crystalline halls in search of Obi-Wan. Considering his absence from several meals and one meeting, Satine had been elected to check on the former Jedi Master. Again.

Satine's annoyance somewhat thawed at the sight of his unconscious form however, carelessly slumped over a table in the Communications Room. Her eyebrows lifted, yanking her mouth into a wistful smile. This was the seventh time this week that she had caught him sleeping, struck down in the midst of his work. She wasn't going to pretend that the forming of the rebellion hadn't had similar effects on the rest of them, but Obi-Wan's sleeping form did crop up most often.

Assuming that he had once again fallen prey to his exhaustion, she soundlessly approached, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. His Jedi robes projected a rough feeling underneath her palms, countered only by Obi-Wan's rhythmic breath at her fingertips.

A few lethargic moments wore on, intoxicating company pushing them by. The abraded novelty of the touch stayed buoyed only by their hypnotic breathing, comforting rhythm perpetuated in unison. Satine contentedly flitted her gaze across the room, reeling it back at a sudden flash of blue.

Eyes blinking to wash away the scorching pattern in her view, Satine blindly registered the significance of the color. The communications device had been in use... and someone had neglected to turn it off...

Her eyes locked on the bright coruscate, her steps towards it padded with hesitation. Her outstretched hand lingered above the play button, suspended in curiosity.

"Don't play it again."

"Obi-Wan!" Satine twisted to face him, startled by his words.

"I can't hear the news again." Obi-Wan's voice shed its usual spark, conforming to a drained replica of its predecessor.

"Then tell me." A commanding demeanor leaked from Satine's whisper.

A sigh rushed past Obi-Wan's lips. "They're moving the cloning facilities. The original DNA coding from Jango Fett himself is being transported via a highly guarded- but more vulnerable than a planet, at any rate- entourage."

"That's a perfect opportunity." Realization reformed Satine's expression to one of incredulous awe.

"Either we gain a pragmatic victory with the "clone of a clone" paradox- which will have negative repercussions on the clones produced from it- or we gain publicity by forcing them to completely change their entire army- especially with the time it'll take to find a new donor, and produce new clones. It's win-win situation." Obi-Wan's words meandered on in a monotone haze.

"Then why are you so scared?" Concern blew a dusting of hesitation on Satine's words.

"Scared?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "Wherever did you get that idea?"

"You're scared." Satine's head bobbed slightly, reinforcing her verdict.

"I'm not scared." Obi-Wan turned to stubborn repetition to buffer his statement.

"You haven't told anyone about this news- news that could turn the tide of our futures. You must be afraid of _something!_" Satine pleaded.

"I am afraid of many things." Satine rolled her lip between her teeth. Evasion would not get him as far as he thought.

Satine approached softly, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Which one is holding you back now?"

"One that I can't face." His words shuddered under a blanket of grief, weight reducing them to a mere whisper.

Satine's fingers clenched around his shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Obi-Wan."

"I know. But I haven't... I need to... I can..."

Satine directed him to face her, hands idly resting on his shoulders. "I said, you can tell me, Obi-Wan. I'll understand!"

"Satine, you can't possibly understand!" Obi-Wan broke away from her grip, leaving her hands to drop softly. "You can't possibly know what it's like to not trust yourself, to not be able to _think _about subjects for the fear of the past staring you in the eyes! The fear the it's real... _all too real...__"_

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, eyes working in a frenzy to obscure what laid underneath their glazed surface.

_"_It's less a fear of what he can do to me... than what he _is. _Than what _exists."_

_"_Obi-Wan..." Satine reached out to him, hand gripping empty air. "You're... you're not alone..."

"I am... this is the most alone I have _ever _felt, Satine. Everyone, every place, every _thing_ I have ever known... has been replaced with a monster..." Obi-Wan melted, burying the anguish on his face in his palms.

Satine approached him once more, heavy footsteps stained with burning tears.

"I want... nothing more than... to help you, Obi-Wan. The only way we can stop this, the only way we can help, they only way we can restore things... is to fight the empire..."

"How can I fight something I can't bear to look at, Satine?" Remorse colored his whisper. "How can I fight something that's all my fault?"

"With Ahsoka." Satine answered, her voice gaining speed, buffered with newfound confidence. "With Lux, with Master Yoda, with Bail, with all of us!" She drew his hands away from his face gently, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "With me."

Satine drew her face closer to his, lips meeting in a sorrowful promise. The kiss was clear of hunger or lust, instead colored by sheer, quiet love, tinged with just the right amount of sweet remorse. She pressed her lips against his in a vow, a silent oath to chase away the ghosts of the past, and to face the dawn together.

**In other words, I'm so sorry I gave you guys Obitine. XD**

**Ah well. I'll probably redo the beginning in a bit anyways... XD Also sorry if it's a bit rushed, I need to get to sleep early... stupid standardized testing...**

**Once again, thank you guys for reading this. You've all been so nice in your reviews, and I want to thank everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story.**

**I'm probably going to continue the Enemy of Mine, thank you all for being supportive there too! XD **

**Laugh Until You Obitine Out! **


	5. And I'll Fight for the Past

**BAYUM! THE REBELLION IS BACK!**

**I'm sorry that it's taken this long to update. I've been busy, but then I received a HUGE dose of inspiration. Which means that I am ready to get through the talking and write some exciting stuff!**

**GET READY TO WITNESS THE FIREPOWER OF THIS FULLY ARMED AND OPERATIONAL BATTLE STATION, BECAUSE LAUGH UNTIL YOU OBITINE IS BACK AND NEEDS TO KICK SOME ASS!**

**So, I skipped ahead a lot because I wanted to get to the point at which the plot actually happens. I have some plot points I need to get out of my system. XD**

**Enjoy!**

There was no way Ahsoka could stop moving forwards.

She felt trapped.

There was absolutely no way to turn back, slow down, or attempt to stop this. Whatsoever.

Her shaking hands flitted around the cockpit, flipping switches as though they could save her. As though checking the system of her ship could send her back to safety, whisk her away from the Rebellion's first battle.

_Inertial dampeners? Check._

_Thrust? On stand-by._

_Fuel? Should be enough._

_Are we ready? No._

Ahsoka's fingers landed on some buttons, pausing in rest. _The real question is, are we as ready as we can be?_

_Yes._

_Do we want this?_

Ahsoka's fingers tightened around a handle, poised to pull the thrust. _Are the life-support systems on?_

_We had a unanimous vote to attack... well, Satine abstained. But you, Ahsoka, you are a crucial part of the reason you are sitting in this cockpit. You chose this._

Ahsoka closed her eyes, rocked by rhythmic breaths. _I didn't chose this exactly. I didn't know what I chose._

_I didn't choose to be hurtling through a tunnel of stars, making a nonexistent choice._

_It's just another battle, Ahsoka. You just sit in this cockpit and shoot down people who were once your comrades. And friends._

Ahsoka's palm smashed into her lips, stifling a cry. What had she been thinking? That she'd simply waltz in and be able to do this? It didn't matter that she was in space, and not _literally _slicing through _her _comrades, and not clashing her green pillars of light against _her_ best friend. Being this close to him... it didn't matter how many stars separated them, the force knew that it was their first encounter since that day, years ago...

_"Psst! Ahsoka!" Ahsoka's veins rushed with adrenaline as she leaped back, hand making a beeline for her belt._

_Her fist had just closed around her lightsaber when a hand snatched it away, yanking her roughly into the shady depths of its origin._

_"Hey! Let-" Shock pried her blue eyes open, freezing her struggles. "Anakin?!"_

_"Snips!" He pulled her into an embrace. "Oh, I've missed you."_

_"Anakin." Ahsoka pulled away wearily. "Is... there a reason for you being here?"_

"_Ahsoka..." He sighed, clasping her shoulders. "I really miss you. It's horrible without you in the order."_

_"Anakin, I-"_

_"You can come back now! You've made your point. We understand that the council was wrong! **I **understand that you've grown up, and that I should never take you for granted..." An eager smile lit his face._

_"Anakin." Ahsoka repeated, drawing back again. "None of this was to punish you, or any of the people in the order who were my friends. If I had a choice, I wouldn't hurt **any** of you. It's just... that I can't return. I saw that I didn't belong, and I left."_

_"Ahsoka! You're not the problem!" Anakin shook his head enthusiastically. "The Jedi Order is the problem. I told you, I myself have considered leaving! Come back, and we can try to change it! We can make it the Order it was meant to be!"_

_"I can't come back, Anakin. I left everything I had ever known behind, and... I can't turn back now. I've-" Ahsoka halted in her tracks. "How did you find me?"_

_"Padmé told me that you had left for Onderron. She told me to remind you that you're always welcome with her again. But, ah," Anakin's gaze snuck over his shoulder, checking if anyone was watching them. "Something's happened. To Padme, I mean."_

_"Is she alright?!" Ahsoka asked in alarm._

_"Yes. Actually she's better than alright, I guess." Anakin said nervously. "She's... she's pregnant..."_

_Confusion threaded its way through shock, cloaking Ahsoka in its sudden embrace. "What?! Wh- Who's the-"_

_"About that." Anakin's index finger silenced Ahsoka, a wan expression dancing on his face. "I'd rather you sat down for this, but... oh well. Padme and I are married."_

_Disbelief slammed Ahsoka into the wall. "Married?"_

_"For some time now, actually." Anakin replied. "I just found out about... about our child. Just got back from the Outer Rim, you see."_

_"That's what you meant." Ahsoka gasped from several treads away. "When you said you'd leave the order… You would leave to be with Padme. And your child…" _

_Anakin nodded. "I need time to prepare for this. Ahsoka, I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm honestly terrified. I need someone to help me."_

_"I can't come back." Ahsoka repeated. _

_"Can't you see?!" Anakin lost his composure. "I need you! You're the only person I can tell! You're the only one who can help!"_

_"Anakin, I've gone to follow my own path. I want to help, and I'll try to visit, but I can't come back. I've left for good."_

_"Don't you see? I'm lost, Ahsoka. I need someone to help me! This is the most difficult challenge I have ever attempted, and I don't even know where to begin. I need you with me!"_

"I can't-"

_"Please don't abandon me." He pleaded, wide blue eyes begging her._

_"The Jedi abandoned me too, Anakin. I don't want to hurt you, but I cannot help you. Even if coming back didn't render me a hypocrite, I know nothing about your situation. I wouldn't help as much as you seem to think." Ahsoka said quietly, eyes slammed shut._

_"Fine." A dark streak flashed in his eyes. "I understand. Nothing was real. You don't want to pretend again, then don't come back. I don't care. In fact, never come! I don't care if I never see you again."_

_"Wh-"_

_"Goodbye, Ahsoka."_

_"Anakin! That's not what I-" Ahsoka sobbed, lunging for the edge of his fleeing cloak. "Meant." _

_The dark fabric swished away from her grasp, abandoning the Togruta in the shadows of the alleyway._

Ahsoka shoved the vivid memory away with all her might, but was unable to help the emotion that seeped through her fingers.

_He hated me. He truly hated me_. _This is my fault. It was hatred that drove him to the dark side… and I only added to it._

Ahsoka lifted her head suddenly, blue eyes snapping open. _That _was how she could fight.

She could fight to right her wrongs, to save the galaxy from what she had done.

Ahsoka could fight the past to amend it.

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I promise the next update will be quicker. XD**

**Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	6. Battle!

**Well, it looks like it's apology time again! **

**I'm sincerely sorry for not updating anything in so long- a combination of school and writer's block and, well, everything sadly kept me away from my fanfiction for some time.**

**While I do feel horribly guilty about this, I'll have to be honest with you and tell you that finals are coming up... so there might not be any updates until-at the very least-two or three weeks from now. I really wish I could do this more often, I really do. **

**Well, after those happy thoughts, I have a chapter to present you with. Enjoy!**

Obi-Wan's lightsaber carved a path in the advancing force, the upwards curve of his sword offering momentum for his jump. A quick spin in midair lead to a turn, then he plunged his lightsaber into another trooper. The former Jedi drew it out quickly, reverting to a poised prerequisite to another clean strike.

It was then that he stole a moment, closing his eyes in a welcome break from the battle. The former Jedi was careful not to let the instant last too long, for he couldn't give the silent thoughts power. It would be too much to consider whom he was stabbing. Anakin, the clones… they were his side. He was plunging the sword into his own heart.

Obi-Wan shook his head numbly. He couldn't afford such self-destructive thoughts. No, he had to remember that he was a distraction. In the course this situation was taking, however, Anakin would-

A film of frost soared from Obi-Wan's grinning shout, the man freezing in the act of calling his partner. The simple name died on his lips. _Anakin. _

Obi-Wan stubbornly threw himself deeper into the battle, leaning into the rhythmic strokes of his lightsaber. _Thoughts make him real. Making him real gives him power. Over me. _He tossed the doubts with his lightsaber into the mass of approaching soldiers, ready to nail an approaching clone with a kick in the sword's absence. He fell from his move to a single knee with his arms outstretched, a ripple in the force pushing his enemies back.

Obi-Wan's hand shot up, to clench around his returning lightsaber, his jaw set in an upset thought. He couldn't use the force as usual- his bond with it would only alert force-sensitives.

The Jedi lent a glance at his loyal weapon, a moment lifted from the defeated enemies fanning him. A lone thought bled from the situation, settling on Obi-Wan like a fine dust.

He would have to think with his lightsaber.

[]o[]

"_Hold your positions." _Stress held Ahsoka down, the Togrutan's eyebrows furrowing and teeth gnashing. "If we fall back, we sacrifice everything. We can't abandon Obi-Wan and Lux on those gigantic Imperial transports! If we keep the escape route open, it'll be enough."

Muscle memory ordered Ahsoka around her cockpit, allowing her to ride on experience, repeating the mantra to assure herself as much as her troops. _It'll be enough. _The truth stood, however- their defensive lines were the only things between the ground troops and death.

Ahsoka leaned into the window of her cockpit, gazing at the horizontal battle line and its flanking of glittering stars. _Just hold their escape route. Once Lux has the DNA, we pick him up and our horizontal line from the edges of the convoy to the bay doors of the battleship can pick up neatly and leave. The same can happen on the decoy where Obi-Wan's brewing up his distraction. _

The reassurance quieted Ahsoka in long breaths, letting her eyebrow flip downwards paired with a devilish grin. Her fingers nimbly jammed buttons, battle-wrought calluses stealing all feeling from the task. For that moment, Ahsoka had strode past the ages. All thoughts left as her instinct took over, action-packed bliss let the time slip by.

A sudden bang gashed through Ahsoka's concentration, the Togruta scrambling to recover lost ground to the chorus of beeps and flashing red lights. Survival instinct kicked in, Ahsoka rushing to Anakin's failsafe method for a quick fix. Concentration and stress strung beads of sweat on her forehead, building up for a sigh of relief when systems returned to normal. Ahsoka leaned back slightly, the realization that another hit would destroy her ship smacking her with the force of a dull knife.

Hit by a sudden onslaught of returning alarm, Ahsoka brought up the view of the other ships. Her stomach wound itself into a dull knot as she realized that their Obi-Wan's escape route was nearly down.

Ahsoka had barely begun to rack her head for solutions when a crackling voice pushed through her intercom.

"Ahsoka! We have a problem…"

**WHAT will happen next? Find out next time on...**

**THE REBELLION!**

**(Thank you for reading. Laugh Until You Obitine Out!) **


	7. The Battle Ends

**Two months ago on the Rebellion…**

**The fledgling Rebellion has mounted an attack on an Imperial transport containing the clone DNA! Destroying this asset may give them a slim chance of winning the war! Obi-Wan is holding up a distraction while Ahsoka guards their escape route, but Lux comms in telling them he has a problem! Will our intrepid heroes survive? **

**Now, for the conclusion!**

**Well, as you have probably gathered, I am back. And aside from gaining the ability to become a broken announcer, I have also gained my freedom! SCHOOL'S OUTTTTTTT (For a month now but who cares!)**

**So I'm probably going to have to change my original promise about updates (imagine that) to once a month because let's be honest here, that's what's been happening regardless. **

**On a similar note, I do have some obligations in the summer, which I will not hesitate to inform you of- including a rigorous academic camp that I am currently attending. In the meantime, however, we have a cliffhanger to resolve!**

**Off to lightspeed! Hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

His words sent Ahsoka into a sudden jump. _We have a problem…_

"What do you mean?!" Jumbled fragments of prayers began to beat with her racing heart. _Please don't let it be him. Not him. _

"I'm… only one… left…" Near incomprehensible words forced their way through a wall of static, cemented in Lux's panicked and heavy breathing. "Team…dead… too many troopers…"

"Ambush?" Ahsoka demanded. Her stubborn mind refused to believe it was anything else. Any other possibility was a non-consideration at this point, it couldn't possibly be-

"V-Vader." Lux gasped in reply, sending a wave of paralyzing fear through the intercom to Ahsoka. _Vader. _

The crackled panting from Lux's comm was swept away, leaving Ahsoka to contemplate whether she missed its fragmented beat or not. Silence was quick to take its place, slowly inflating until an error message punctuated it with a brisk beeping noise. More regular and shrill than Lux's panting, it would have frayed on Ahsoka's nerves, had she not been encased in mind-numbing worry.

_An error. Something's wrong on Obi-Wan's end too. _Terror began to clump in Ahsoka's veins, sending her mind into overdrive and her breathing into punctuated gasps. Her simple hatred for these situations overwhelmed her. _She _didn't want to be the deciding factor. Ahsoka didn't want to choose who- of her _friends_ and _comrades_\- deserved a better chance at life. She wouldn't. She _couldn't._

She desperately wandered her thoughts, searching for a decision. The possibilities were endless and all tempting, her fingers flying to her temple as she held court in her mind. _Staying for Obi-Wan would be easier… but Lux is facing a more difficult opponent with less training… Lux… I need him to be safe. I mean-_

The beeping stopped and the silence suddenly returned, fighting the whoosh of sound from Ahsoka's heavy sigh. She'd have to move before she questioned her decision.

Ahsoka's ship soared above the line, turning in midair and taking off towards the second transport. Concerns faded in the light of shots fired, bursts of brightness blooming each time she pressed the controls.

Navigating the maze of blue and red flashes, Ahsoka's mind was quick to react and force her into action. Moments expanded into choices, opportunities for pre-programmed knee-jerk responses to danger. Ahsoka flew through the battle, the hand of expertise guiding her to her destination.

She had been taught well.

[]o[]

The only feeling left in his numb body was the resounding thump of his leg slamming into the ground, a monotone beat to his trek. His lungs refused to hold his breaths, stale air escaping his lips in a warm haze. Warmth ran to his cheeks as numbness overtook his brain, sifting through his consciousness to leave one simple emotion.

Ironically, paralyzing fear.

His mind continued to shovel terror into his pumping heart, sending him dashing and skidding around immaculate white hallways. Memory easily directed him through the mess of a maze, pulling at his hand and telling him to hurry to the cargo bay.

His failing strength didn't even question the possibility that Ahsoka wouldn't be there.

The narrow hall flowered into a high-ceilinged cargo bay, now refuge for a ship with its cockpit flung open and sole passenger fending off stormtroopers. The sound that escaped his lips then was either a sigh of relief or a delirious laugh. Either way, he couldn't afford it with his short breath.

His footfalls didn't slow as he approached the waiting ship, sluggish mind trying to break foggy walls of exhaustion and comprehend Ahsoka's shriek. "_Duck!"_

The floor suddenly rushed towards him, impact barely broken by his senseless hands. A sensation not unlike wind flattened the back of his hair and shirt, passing quickly to the corner of his eye. A dark cloak collapsed somewhere behind him, slammed against a wall that disappeared as the cargo bay doors slammed shut.

"Hurry!" Her yell rang in his ears as he scrambled to his feet, unsteadily launching himself into the ship. A tiny amount of pressure laid itself across Lux's shoulders as the ship launched, cockpit folding itself on top of the ship.

"I love you," Lux broke the silence with a pant, a combination of gratitude and lack of oxygen forcing him to his knees.

"Good to hear." The quip carried a smile with it, but Lux knew better.

"Ahsoka-"

"Not now." One of Ahsoka's fists clenched nearly unnoticeably as the other punched buttons, the ship suddenly jolting forwards. Lux unsteadily stumbled to his feet, minuscule steps balancing him.

"We have to get Obi-Wan." The worry quieted her voice slightly.

"Do you really think we can make it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm barely holding the ship together as it is." She admitted. "But we have to try. We can't afford to leave people behind."

Lux's head dipped in a nod, his hand reassuringly curling around her bare shoulder, where it remained for the flight. It was only then that he became aware of the beads of sweat dotting his face, constellations on the flush sky of his cheeks. The relief mixed with stopping his exercise had seemed to create a draught leaving him with only exhaustion and spent muscles.

A few seconds brought a loud crash, and Lux's slightly drooping eyelids snapped open. The pair's bodies soared upwards, the scene in the cockpit suddenly weightless.

Lux inhaled sharply, muscles tightening as he anticipated the fall. Ahsoka gave a clipped shriek as gravity smashed headlong into them, slamming them downwards. Lux barely registered Ahsoka collapsing back into her chair as he was hurtled forwards, wincing to rid the sight of the control panel rushing towards his face. Luck barely stopped him from smashing into the controls, instead leaving him slumped, dazed, on the floor.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything," Ahsoka finally panted, willing for air to refill her lungs. "but why are we still alive?"

"Maybe it wasn't meant to kill us." The near-grunt came from Lux, who ignored the ache of his muscles to prop himself up. "Maybe it was a stun of some sort preparing us for-" Lux's eyes drifted upwards, catching sight of several spindly green lasers meeting at a focal point. "_That_."

The two threw themselves at the controls, hammering into them to the mocking chorus of futility.

"It's no use! Nothing's working!" Lux shouted, wishing he could drown out his thumping heartbeat.

"We _have _to move!" Ahsoka yelled in return, standing and stepping backwards with frustrated red coloring her face. Lux twisted to face her, watching in awe as she swept her arms in a graceful horizontal motion. At her beckon the ship rocked slightly, the shot barely grazing the side.

"Lux, tell me if another shot's coming. I think I can break through the lock on the controls." Ahsoka's voice seemingly petered off to Lux as she dashed to the back of the ship.

"Do you think we can make it?" At her direction, he glued his eyes to the odd contraption mounted on the transport.

"_Us, _yes. _Obi-Wan_…" Her comment trailed off, and Lux knew she was tensing at the thought of losing her friend.

"Firing!" The green met again, rushing towards the ship as it was clumsily thrown from its position.

"Strategically, I'd much rather have one captured or killed than three. But I won't let myself just leave him. I _can't_." Ahsoka's voice carried the painful decision from the confines of her mind.

"Ahsoka…" His reassurance started off soothing, but changed tracks as the contraption fired again. "_Firing!"_

This time they didn't glide out of the path of the green laser, but instead trembled violently and dropped, missing its trajectory entirely.

"AHSOKA!" The scream was carried by the other passenger of the rapidly descending ship, who shakily shoved it away when they halted.

"What was that?" Lux was breathing heavily.

"Something went wrong. Don't talk unless you have to. I have to concentrate." Even with her meager words, the ship shuddered under her controlling hands.

"You're lifting it?"

"Yes." Ahsoka's measured breathing began to falter. "Lux, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. We have to land somewhere."

"There's a solar system to our left." Lux reported, glancing over the map on the dashboard.

"Ok." Ahsoka held her eyes shut. "I know where. Hold on."

Her palms flattened and the ship ricocheted off, leaving Ahsoka's consciousness to flake off at the scene of the battle. Worried, Lux sped from his post, stumbling in the thick movement of the ship. He managed to catch her lifeless body, carefully and gently lying her on the floor. It was then that his fingers curled around her limp hand, clutching it close as he followed her lead into the white realm of unconsciousness.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**He-llo fanfiction!**

**Now that I'm not sick anymore, I have the next chapter of the Rebellion! Right behind schedule, as usual. XD Sorry it's so short.**

**Just warning you, things may get a little crazy next month. I'm going back to school, and just-a-little-star-wars and a couple of others (including me!) are planning an Obitine week on tumblr. I've set up a community with more information if you're interested! **

**Alright, announcements are over. Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests, I would like to welcome you to Chapter 8 of the Rebellion!**

* * *

_"The results of this battle could be vital to this rebellion."_

_"I couldn't agree more." Although in casual dress, Duchess Satine Kryze was a commanding figure, drawn up to her full height. Weariness had just begun to set into her features, the stress of the Rebellion constructing the beginnings of a haggard look._

_The flickering hologram nodded, understanding more than just her statement. Bail Organa, partner in crime to the Duchess, was identically used by stress in every way. There was a quick exchange of farewells, and the hologram sputtered and disappeared. _

_"You must know why they haven't contacted you with the results yet." A remark cruised in, courtesy of the shadows behind the Duchess._

_Satine's knuckles stubbornly gripped the edge of the table, whitening, foam on the crest of a wave. "How long have you been in here?"_

_"Long enough." She heard soft footfalls approaching her. Soft, yet as far from delicate as humanly possible._

_"I suspect the same as you, Bo. It's just..." Satine's bowed head shifted upwards, blue eyes searchlights peeping through the tangled thicket of displaced blonde hair. "I **hope** that isn't what happened."_

_"Just hope has never gotten anyone anything." The gutsy assumption was somewhat lackluster in Bo-Katan's hands. She had been frustratingly subjected to her sister's idealism for far too long to think this would have any effect on Satine._

_"On the contrary, Bo-Katan," Satine refuted, as expected. She faced her sister, her features hinting something like amusement. "It is the foundation of our world."_

_"Where are you going?" Bo-Katan's voice chased the blonde duchess, now heading for the exit. _

_"Bails'. We have to prepare a presentation to persuade the former neutral systems to join the Rebellion. The information we're using is far too sensitive to be handled anywhere but in person."_

_Bo-Katan's arms folded over her chest, uninviting. It seemed their mutual concession to avoid their disagreement had been breached. "You're not giving up on this rebellion, are you?"_

_"How long have you known me?" Satine worked to muster a weak smile. "I have this somewhat self-destructive habit of avoiding giving up at all costs."_

_"Satine?" Something propelled Bo-Katan forwards. "Stop for a second and listen to me."_

_Her hand landed on Satine's shoulder, curly strands of that something stretching from her heart. Bo-Katan's eyes drilled into her sisters', descending into the ocean of buried blue. "Be careful."_

_Satine nodded, an air of gratitude bobbing in contrast to the tense scene. In a rare moment of agreement, the two sisters shared a smile._

[]o[]

Everything blurred.

The galaxy almost seemed to cave in on itself, breaking as Bo-Katan numbly stared at the beeping comlink. Denial went in with a bucket of water, sloppily washing over all thoughts, creating tributaries to the gushing curses she had favored in her youth.

_She wouldn't call me unless… _Bo-Katan inhaled sharply, fingers blindly grabbing for the pulsating device.

"Bo-Katan!" Relief filled the nearly shrill exclamation, seeping into it and shaping it.

"What's wrong?" Bo-Katan strained to make head or tails of Satine's surroundings.

"Bail's place is deserted, and I- Bo, something's obviously wrong here."

"Get out of there then!" Panic began to sear Bo-Katan, blinding orange rays hitting bulls eyes.

"Yes, certainly, just-" Uneasiness whipped her sister around, peering through the dark cloak of anxiety weighing down her shoulders.

"Satine, what's going o-" Bo-Katan stumbled, tripping over herself mid-sentence. Satine suddenly crumpled to the floor, a marionette whose strings were cut left to vibrate with pitchy echoes.

Then there was a gravelly voice, gasping for air in the deep ocean of tinny qualities brought on by what could only be a Mandalorian helmet.

"Well. This is a nice little catch for Vader."

Faster than she could blink, his blaster tossed a spark at the comm. A blue flash hurtled at the commlink, forcing itself through sharp speed and bleeding a jolting bang. The call blinked, then went dead, earsplitting noise pooling at its feet.

Seemingly of its own accord, Bo-Katan's arm swept her messy desk. Framed in the varied noises of her belongings crashing to the ground, Bo-Katan took her head in her hands.

Sparkling softly, a glint caught her gaze from the corner of her eye. Her hands dropping, Bo-Katan turned her head to see a now broken piece of glass. She stared, in a state of unmoving shock, at the reflection of her eye staring back at her. Haunted. Wide. Conflicted in emotion that could only be natural.

Bo-Katan was alone.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


End file.
